


Blue

by RemeleNamaaq



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Hypnotism, Naga, first attempt at writing since 2012, monsterstuck, naga!remele, nagastuck, that should be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemeleNamaaq/pseuds/RemeleNamaaq
Summary: There were creatures living in these woods. Creatures other than humans. Tyzias knew that. But she also knew they never got close to the paths, like an unspoken mutual agreement.Except for this one.





	Blue

When Tyzias first met her, it was unconventional, to say the least. Tyzias had just decided to have a hike through the forest close to her house, to get her mind off all the work she still has to do.  
It was quiet in the forest, save for the sounds of nature. Tyzias was all alone that day. Or so she thought. 

She had picked the longer hiking trail and hadn’t strayed from the path. There were creatures living in these woods. Creatures other than humans. Tyzias knew that. But she also knew they never got close to the paths, like an unspoken mutual agreement. 

Except for this one. 

Tyzias had frozen on the path, dumbfounded and shocked at the dark-haired creature sitting on a rock and holding a thin stone and various piles of mashed berries around her. Like primitive paint. 

The human knew she should slowly back away before the creature saw her. Not that they were known to be violent, but the 15ft long tail idly moving around was distracting. As well as the fact that the creature was completely naked, save for a yellow sash around her waist. 

Finally, Tyzias decided to slowly move back. But her movement, though very careful, is what got the creature’s attention. The naga looked up in shock, one yellow and one white eye making contact with Tyzias’ eyes.  
A few seconds past, though they felt like hours, of the two staring at each other, before the naga jumped up and quickly slithered away into the depths of the forest. Leaving her supplies on the rock. 

Tyzias slowly came back from the shock and cautiously made her way over to the rock. She carefully picked up the thinly carved stone tablet and inspected it. The paint, made out of what seemed to be mashed berries and leaves, was applied to the stone in a graceful and skilled manner. The image shown was the view of the forest from the rock she had been sitting on. The colors were a little off but it was still beautiful. Tyzias was left in awe. 

 

The following days, Tyzias couldn’t think of anything but the creature she had seen in the woods. She couldn’t focus on her work at all, every thought came back to the naga, one way or another. Human curiosity can be highly inconvenient at times. 

She hadn’t been able to sleep in a while, even worse than usual. Her thoughts were plagued with questions about the mysterious painter. Tyzias probably looked awful, because even her coworker Tagora had expressed his concern for her lack of sleep. She knew she had to go back. She had to find this naga again. 

So here we are, in the present, with Tyzias staring at the creature towering over her. She had gone back to the forest, to that one rock on the trail, and had strayed from the path from there. The forest had grown darker around her the further she walked, but her curiosity kept her determined to keep going. To find the naga. 

And she found her.

The creature is leaning back on her tail, easily hitting 8ft in height now. Tyzias doesn’t know what to say or do. She didn’t plan ahead, which was rare for her. “I..” The human stammers out, but stops when the naga lowers herself down to Tyzias’ height. 

“You’re that same human from before...” She hums, her s sounds slightly elongated and a slight hint of a, possibly fake, French accent. “You came back after spotting me. I’ve never seen a human do that before.” She eyes Tyzias up and down. “Why did you return?”

Tyzias, now at eye level with the naga’s exposed breasts, takes a sharp breath and looks down, avoiding both eye contact and staring at her breasts. “I.. I was curious,” she says, her usual slurred speech slightly more normal thanks to the adrenaline racing through her body. 

“Curious, hm?” The creature grins. The tip of her tail pushes on Tyzias’ chin, making her look up. She hadn’t even noticed that the naga’s tail was coiled around her feet. “What were you so curious about?” She replaces her tail with her hand, now carefully cupping Tyzias’ face. 

Tyzias is so close to the naga now, she can see all the details. Like how one of her eyes is bright yellow and has four pupils, forming some sort of clover design, and her other eye is white. Glazed over, almost. As if she’s blind in one eye. She also has an intricate dotted design of various hues of blue sprinkled over her body, matching the color of her tail. Her tail, that’s slowly moving up her body.  
“About.. you. Who... Who are you?” Tyzias finally manages to say. The naga giggles softly and shakes her head. 

“You’re an odd human.” And she smiles. “I will give you my name if you give me yours.” Her tail has reached her hips now, trapping her arms as well. 

“T... Tyzias. My name is.. Tyzias,” she breathes out. She cannot move her arms anymore, but strangely enough, she isn’t scared. The tail is slowly pulsing, it feels. Like she’s massaging her. It’s relaxing. 

“Tyziasss...” The naga says her name, letting out an elongated S akin to a snake’s hissing. “You can call me Remele, Tyzias.” Remele’s tail curls up around the human’s body a little more and continues slowly kneading her body. Tyzias feels herself relax more.  
“You’re.. curious about me, are you not? What would you like to know, dear Tyzias?” 

What does she want to know? Tyzias has no idea how to answer that. She doesn’t know what she wants to know. Her curiosity brought her here with no particular reason. She thinks. “I.. I don’t.. know..” she slurs out, the adrenaline from before making room for relaxation. 

Remele shakes her head again with a small, gentle smile on her face. “How about I ask it a bit differently, then? _What would you like to know?_ ” There’s a change of tone in her voice, almost musical but without music, and Tyzias fully focuses on the naga. “ _Relax, my dear Tyzias. Isn’t this much nicer?_ ”

Tyzias can only nod. It is nice to relax even more. “ _Look up at my eyes, cheri,_ ” Remele hums and Tyzias does so, watching the pupils in her yellow eye start to spin, and a pulsing pattern of blues and yellow appear. It’s dizzying to watch but she cannot look away. “ _Aren’t the colors pretty? Watching them change color is so relaxing, isn’t it? You feel all tension leaving your body._ ” Tyzias slowly nods, her mouth slightly agape from the relaxation running through her. “ _It’s nice to relax, isn’t it? Say it._ ”

“Iss... nice to... relax...” Tyzias slurs out, too relaxed to articulate. She cannot see it, but her eyes mimic the pulsing colors from the naga’s eye. Remele nods, and cups Tyzias’ face with both hands. 

“ _Yes, that’s right._ ” She smiles. “ _You will answer my questions truthfully, won’t you? Hiding the truth or lying is too much work. It’s much easier to be honest, isn’t it?_ ” Tyzias nods again, a bit of drool dripping from her mouth. “ _Why did you come back?_ ”

“So.. pretty... couldn’t.. think.. B- Breasts out... Wanted to.. know you... Know what... it feels like... Tail so... long. S- Sexy... Want to feel... Rumors.. true...” Tyzias slurs out, spilling everything she’s been thinking, both conscious and unconsciously. Remele smiles and runs one of his hand through Tyzias’ hair. 

“ _Very good, mon cheri. You’re so honest with me._ ” Remele smiles. “ _What rumors do you want to know about, cheri?_ ” Tyzias’s head lulls to the side, her neck too relaxed to support it. Remele helps her by holding her head up with her hands, being the support she needs. 

“Th’t... hypno.. tize...” Tyzias slurs, her eyes half-lidded. Remele lets out a breathy laugh at her answer. 

“ _You can already answer that one for yourself, Tyzias. Tell me you’re hypnotized._ ” The human frowns a little. “ _Say it, cheri._ ”

“Imm.. hypnotized...” Is she? It’s confusing to think about it. 

Remele nods. “ _Very good. You’re hypnotized, mon cheri. Now relax for me again. Let your thoughts disappear. It’s much better to be blank. Blank and hypnotized._ ” She licks her lips. “ _Tell me what you are._ ”

“Bl- Blank and.. hy..” Tyzias shudders as her last thought leaves her mind. “Hypnotized..” 

Remele nods approvingly. “ _It feels good to be blank and hypnotized, doesn’t it? You love letting me think for you. You love obeying me. Obeying me gives you such pleasure. Say it._ ”

“F- Feels good t’... be blank ‘n... hypnotized. Love letting.. you think... Love obey.. you... Obeying gives pl- pleasure...” Tyzias takes in a sharp breath as the words settle in. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing has quickened. The pleasure of obeying Remele runs through her body. 

“ _Such a good human. You’re obeying me so well._ ” The tip of her tail finds its way into Tyzias’ shirt, pushing past her bra to slowly play with her breasts. The human lets out a few shaky moans. There’s so much pleasure everywhere.  
Remele places her finger to Tyzias’ lips. “ _Shhh, mon cheri. Be quiet for me now. I need you to listen to me._ ” The moans immediately die in her throat as she obeys, given her even more pleasure. 

“ _Listen closely, mon cheri....._ ”

 

When Tyzias woke up again, she was in her bed, in her pyjamas. She feels like she just had a wonderful dream, but she cannot remember anything. What she does know, is that whatever happened, left her a wet mess. She needs a shower.  
She gets up and walks to her bathroom, stopping to stare out of her window first. The forest. It’s nice weather out, maybe she should go for another hike today.

She enters the bathroom and undresses. Taking off her pyjama shorts, shirt, and untying the yellow sash around her waist, before hopping into the shower. She’s looking forward to that hike.


End file.
